The Way Home
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: A madman on the loose. A person devoided of hope. Can they return home? Or do they had any home to begin with? "We just want to go home." A place to return to seems so vague.


**HI! Shannie's here! OMG i'd been so stuck to oneshots nowdays! HAHA! But anyway, this is my first NaruSasu. Kinda like it though. -Sweatdrop- (i still prefer SasuNaru) Haha. I was inspired by the doujinshi Chou. It's a very sad story, but i like it... **

**Anyway! Enjoy! Characters arent mine, Kishi refused to give my any even though i gave him my whole savings T^T**

* * *

A raven breezed past the blue sky, like a spot of blemish in the azure background. A teenager gazed up upon the sky and smiled. But, nonetheless, it was not a smile of a happy man, and it faded in less than a second. The youth hastened his pace toward the imposing building in front of the landform with the faces of the previous and current village protectors—the Hokage's Tower.

If anyone had caught that scene whereby the youth was smiling sadly at the fowl, they would have probably thought that the 16 years old Anbu Captain was crying. The same person who mercilessly murdered his own platoon mates after he had found out that they had defected from the village. The man who was given the name—"Blood Sun".

Appearing behind the Hokage like he always did for the past one year, Naruto took the scroll from Tsunade before passing her another. Tsunade scrutinized the scroll she received carefully before uplifting her lips.

"Good work." She praised.

Naruto stood silent, eyes dull and robbed of its spirit. He did not want to answer a senseless praise. He doesn't want to hear any of those false, superfluous sings of praises. They were nothing but useless shackles.

"The next mission," Tsunade cleared her voice, backing facing Naruto like she always did. "Is to track down the person by the name of Black Destroyer. He is said to have annihilate three other villages in the Country of Fire. Act accordingly when you found out his identity."

Naruto left without a word, as though he was never in the room. He knew it well enough by acting accordingly, it means to kill the person depending on the situation, and just that it was a nicer way to put it in words. Tsunade sight remained unfocused at the window, heaving a great sigh, she returned to her work, with her assistant, Shizune, frowning forlornly.

"He has changed, hasn't he?" Tsunade asked softly, fully well knowing the answer herself.

* * *

A solitary figure emerged from the shadows of the forest. Now, out in the dim moonlight, the pale man appeared even more ghostly, mysterious and even magical. A child-like grin hung on the otherwise attractive face, innocent yet out of place. His dark as night pupils flashed through a twinge of excitement and eagerness, darting at every single corner, the eyes that were searching.

"Brother, brother, where are you? Hurry up and come out…" the raven giggled ingenuously. His voice echoed through the dark gloomy forest, but there was no answer. Panicking, the raven picked up his speed and raced through the woods, following his instincts to find his brother.

Panting heavily, Sasuke stopped running. His brother—Itachi… he remembered now, was already dead. He was killed by his own hands. _My hands_. Sasuke stared at the ten fingers who forced his own blood brother, the brother who doted him with all his life, to his demise. Clenching his own fist into a tight ball, he released all the pent-up frustration into an angry fit of punches at the trees. And soon enough, the trees surrounding him all collapsed in an ugly fashion.

The pure and eager eyes were now in the abyss of darkness, replaced with a new anger. Revenge was the only thing on Sasuke's mind. Revenge… on Konoha… He dashed towards the next village in sight, a normal, peaceful village. Not even near to a ninja village, just a rural habitat for hunters and gatherers. But before the eyes of a man who had lost his mind, it doesn't matter. To Sasuke, all villages before him are Konohagakure.

* * *

The masked blond figure stood in front of a small village. The village was being enveloped by a raging fire, yet, this was no normal fire, the color was not of the typical orange. The color of flames was of a black pool of combustion, one may even miss the flames if not for the heat it generated.

The villagers were all in a deep panic, children crying, women screaming, sounds of despair filled the air. Behind the masked, Naruto frowned; a bitter taste filled his mouth. He could do nothing to those who had already fall victim to Amaterasu, the black flames ignite anything it touches and always burned everything to ashes. All he could do right now was to save those he could still save.

Lithely, he pulled out a scroll from his front pocket and weaved a few signs. Immediately, the flames followed a trail towards the centre of the scroll. Securing the scroll which he used to seal the flames, he used his prized technique—Kage Bushin and used his clones to maintain the order and evacuated the people systematically.

Clutching the scroll in his hands, he was trembling with eagerness as well as nervousness. He wanted to know the person who had just used this jutsu, for he may be the person who he had searched for so long. That person, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Brother! Look!" Sasuke shrieked whilst running through the monstrous, eerie woods, pointing that the flames-engulfed village… "I've avenged you!" Sasuke lips twisted in a mad grin, it turned to a small chuckle… The same innocent eyes lit up.

"Broooooooother!" the Uchiha pouted at the darkness. "Where are you?"

Said madman eyes lit up when a shadow emerged. Without even confirming the identity of the person, Sasuke dashed straight into the person's arms.

"Brother… brother…" he sobbed. Burying his head into that person's chest and clutched to the person's clothes desperately. "Don't leave me alone anymore. See!" he pointed in the direction of the fire. "Sasuke is a good boy, he destroyed Konoha!"

The raven's cheerful grin sent chills down Naruto's spine. What had his lover gone through to reduce him to such a state, where he had even lost his sanity? Unable to bear the stickiness in his eyes, Naruto removed his mask to let the tears flow freely.

**This person wasn't Sasuke, was he?**

There was no way that the bastard would be so… Naruto can't even find the words to express the man before him. What on hell could have reduced that prideful and arrogant creature to this state? Naruto can't fathom the reason. For someone like Sasuke to snap, it must have been something very serious. He can't even imagine how hard his raven went through, both physical and mentally.

But right now, Naruto only wanted to touch his raven, the one who slipped through his hand. Yes, because at that time, he was not strong enough, he can't hold his raven hands tight enough for him to never escape his side. But now, it was a different thing. The efforts of his training had bore its fruits. The Naruto now was strong, stronger than anyone else. And he had the power to keep Sasuke by his side, forever.

The raven, now vision cleared from the tears, realized that the person in front of him was not the 'brother' of his. His brother was a raven, like him, since the blood never lies. However, this person was a blonde, not his brother.

"You are not my brother!" Sasuke shrieked, pushing Naruto away and made escape by running toward the dark woods, which served as a perfect camouflage for the raven.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" Sasuke cried out desperately as he went passed tree after tree. Naruto, still visibly shaken by Sasuke's sudden reactions, quickly recovered from the shock. Picking up and wearing his mask, Naruto pace fastened as he entered the forest.

Granted, Naruto was an Anbu Captain, but, truth to be told, Sasuke was also an exceptionally powerful ninja. His speed had always been very expeditious, and over the years of training with Orochimaru, his speed only increased. But now, he had lost his mind and could not form an effective escape strategy, thus, though fast, Naruto caught up to him easily.

In fact, Naruto was a little disappointed that Sasuke was so easily caught. This was not the usual way he should have acted. He should at least conceal his voice rather than screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Go… a-a-a-way." The frightened raven sputtered as the masked person approached him. Naruto heart wrenched at the sight as Sasuke retreated back until he hit a tree. He could see the true fear in his lover's eyes, Sasuke was indeed afraid. "Don't-t-t take a-a-away any more of my family members, p-p-please…" he begged.

Carefully closing up of Sasuke, Naruto held up a hand, the other taking off his mask. Because of the confusion, Sasuke didn't notice his pursuer's features; all he remembers was the golden hair. So the child-like Sasuke was expecting a blonde old man with fierce looking eyes and killer intent, but in reality, the other person was just a teenager. With a closer look, his eyes were teary and there is dried liquid on the cheeks. Sasuke lowered his guard a little until the hand reached out.

That little action, to Sasuke, was as though the person was attacking him. He retreated back behind the tree trunk which was large enough to hide his whole body.

"Nee, Sasuke…" the blonde captain choked out, trying to suppress the lump forming in his throat. "I know where you wanted to go."

His voice was so gentle, so soft and so lonely. As though he was pleading the other to go with him; he was trying to tell the other that it was safe here: in his arms. The loneliness in his voice represented what Naruto himself had personally endured, once walked out of sinking solitude but reentered again after Sasuke's departure. Right now, Naruto only wanted Sasuke to come back to him.

Though still slightly suspicious of the blonde, the raven was somewhat touched by the tone of the other teenager. He doesn't know why, but his body told him that he knew this feeling. Trotting slowly and cautiously up, the raven reached out his pale hand and grabbed the other's tanned hand. The connection felt was deeper than just the skin contact, their hearts were also connected.

**Their bodies knew that they knew each other, even the memories don't. **

"Tell me." Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him into the gentle hug. "Tell me personally, the place that you want to go."

A little startled by the sudden movement, Sasuke wanted to resist. But, though he did not want to admit, he like being hugged like this. Being held by Naruto was very comfortable. The scent Naruto gave out was also nice. Naruto smelled nice, nicer than anything Sasuke had ever smelled before. Since he felt so at ease in his arms, he had long forgotten to resist.

"Tell me." The voice was still very gentle.

Searching his mind, Sasuke found nothing, he don't know where he wanted to go or where can he go to. He was at a complete loss, and, completely lost too. Fear consumed him as he felt like he was in the middle of nowhere; a strangled sob went out of his throat and Sasuke burst out into Naruto's chest.

Patting on his head lovingly, Naruto comforted the raven in a simple feat. Though if it had been done by others, Sasuke would have slaughtered the person, whether he was sane or not. Yet, the simple action from the blonde had so much effect on Sasuke. Instantaneously, Sasuke calmed down and felt safe again.

"I know." Naruto smiled. "We just wanted to go home." He looked down at the vulnerable raven. "Do you want to go home?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's azure blue eyes. The eyes who had just regained its soul and spirit. He nodded his head. Getting considerably tired after crying so much, the child-like Sasuke fell into a deep sleep in Naruto's arms, letting out a soft snore.

Watching the innocent one in his arms, Naruto carried him carefully, as though he was a precious gem. There was still a long way back to the village. As an Anbu captain, Naruto could easily made it back with his teleportation jutsu;however, there was a sleeping person in his arms and that person looked like he had not slept well in a long time. Not wanting to risk any chance of waking his precious up, Naruto chose the route back to the village: by foot.

Kissing the raven softly on his forehead, Naruto held Sasuke closer to his chest and increased his grip slightly. _I'll never let you go, even if it breaks my arms. So, sleep till your heart's content, the nightmare is over. I'm here, by your side. We'll never be alone anymore, Sasuke. _

"Let's go home." Naruto's soft whispers lingered besides the sleeping Sasuke's ear as they stepped out the first step to home.

* * *

**Shld i make it to a story... hmm...**

**Review needed! **


End file.
